


Relapse

by Atypical_Ty



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addict Spencer Reid, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt Spencer, Hurt Spencer Reid, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Derek, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypical_Ty/pseuds/Atypical_Ty
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid. Quite a title. If you looked in his file you would not believe that someone this smart exists. Graduating high school at 12, gaining 3 doctorate degrees before the age of 25, most would think its impossible. But not for Spencer.So why is it that the young genius finds himself in this situation? Laying on the cold tile of the BAUs bathroom, furthest stall from the door, a handicap stall, with a new needle mark in his arm.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent or own Criminal Minds or its characters. 
> 
> Let me know if you find any errors
> 
> This story is also published by me on wattpad, fanfiction.net, and tumblr. If found anywhere else please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy~

3 months of sobriety, 6 months after Tobias Hankel, all thrown away in one second. Gone just like the liquid that was now flowing through his veins. 

Spencer Reid, boy genius, youngest member of the Behavioral Analysis team of the FBI. He gave in to that itch under his skin, the need to escape, the memories, the nightmares. 

It was fine until they were briefed on a new case. 

Stephanie Brampton, Natalie Moore, and Jessica Wayfeild. Three women, freshmen in college, blonde hair. All had bruising on their skin from restraints; along with burns, cuts, and a mix of Ketimine and Dilaudid found in their systems. 

The girls had been kidnapped for a week before finally being bled out from vertical slashes on their wrists. 

The kidnapping, the torture, the Dilaudid. It was all too familiar. Memories scratches their way to the surface. 

The smell of burning fish. The sound of Raphael and Charles voice. The stinging in his foot where the branch was slammed against it. The bite of the cuffs that used to hold his wrists. Tobias. 

"Tell me it doesn't make it better."

He left the bullpen before Hotch even said when they'd leave. He rummaged through his bag grabbing his hidden vials of psychedelic cut Dilaudid he grabbed off Tobias, and the needle that was close to the glass bottles. 

He didn't notice his accelerated breathing as he burst into the bathroom. He didn't notice the shaking of his hands as he uncapped the needle. He didn't notice the bite of the needle as it broke his skin. He notices the feeling of ecstasy as the drug flowed to his head, as the shaking and the tightness in his chest stopped. The flood of memories, of Tobias, shoved back behind a dam in his mind. 

When he comes down a bit and realises what he's done, tears stream down his face. 

He hears a door slam open. "Reid!" It was Derek. He was like the big brother Reid never had. Reid curls up further into himself as he tries to stifle his cries. "Reid." He can see his feet at the base of the stall door. 

Spencer sniffles "M-morgan." His voice cracks. "I-I'm sorry." He let's out a sob. 

"Hey," Morgan's voice becomes softer, more cautious. "Spence, can you let me in?" Spencer quickly unlocks the door. It swings open revealing a concerned Derek Morgan. The older male is by the youngers side in an instant. He sees the discarded needle, the glass bottle, the slightly bruised welt on his partner's arm. 

Spencer flings himself at Derek, "I'm sorry Morgan." Reid buries his head in the older mans chest. "I couldn't take it, I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry." Morgan just wraps his arms around their youngest member as he cries himself into exhaustion. A few minutes pass until Morgan notices the boy in his arms has quieted. He glances down and realizes he is asleep. He gently lifts the too light boy, carrying him back to the bullpen before calling the rest of the team, letting them know he has Reid. He leaves for a moment to clean up the used needle and bottle. Reid is still in the same spot he left him in.

Derek walks over to the kid he has known for more than three years, his little brother. He can't help but feel like he failed him. He noticed the kid was acting off for a while now, but he never thought... he should have known. "Kid, why didn't you tell me?" He kneels down next to the sleeping boy. "I could have helped you." 

He sees Reid's lips move. "I'm sorry." He whispers in a mantra. 

Derek shakes his head with a sigh. "No pretty boy, I'm sorry." He takes Reid's hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. "I should have made sure you were really okay after what he did. I should be the one saying sorry." Morgan runs a hand through the geniuses ever fluffy hair. "I'll help you kid. Nothing bad will happen on my watch."


End file.
